


Whoever Said Freckles Weren't Cute?

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tenth Doctor Era, jacks silly stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor is a freckly mess. He's not sure whether he likes that or not, but Jack makes up his mind for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoever Said Freckles Weren't Cute?

The Doctor sighed as he stepped out of the shower, taking a deep breath as the steam started to settle. Grabbing a towel from the counter, he went about toweling himself down and tousling his dampened hair. It was early morning, the wee hours before sunlight would stream through the blinds of the homes on Earth. He’d been awake most of the night, given Time Lord’s didn't need much sleep, which had left him tinkering at the control panel while his partner slept. 

Jack was probably still sleeping. It wasn't uncommon for the captain to sleep until the lunchtime hours on days that followed their adventures to new places. For The Doctor, that gave him quiet time. Time where he could simply be alone with his thoughts. As he looked into the foggy mirror, wiping away the layer of mist and water that had covered it, his thoughts were on the odd dots that littered his skin. 

He knew he was at least semi-attractive. That much had always been clear, and Jack had driven home that point on more than one occasion in the time they’d been together. He never understood why this regeneration had so many freckles though. Sometimes it crossed his mind, and he questioned whether or not they impacted his looks to his partner. 

They were sparsely scattered across his face, but as they reached his shoulders they came in patches of small, brown dots. They continued down his upper arms and they could be found across his torso in small patches or in singular pairs, and much like his shoulders they were found in small patches along his waist and hips. The same could be said for how they moved down his legs. 

They were always the same light, chestnut brown spots. His eyes followed the paths that they tended to make, trying to make some sense of the strangeness of them. He’d never had freckles in any of his past regenerations, so he was trying to decide whether or not he even liked them. 

In the room beyond, Jack had begun to stir from his slumber. He’d been deep in the land of dreams, so naturally he was still very drowsy by the time he sat up and stretched. Blinking the sleep from he eyes, he looked around the room and searched for his partner. Usually, The Doctor would have come to rouse him from sleep earlier than this, complaining about how he’d been sleeping for a whole decade. Never more than five minutes made up a decade in the TARDIS, Jack would protest. 

The captain stretched his arms out, noticing the light from beneath the bathroom door as he began to stand up. Nothing wrong with a little early morning surprise, he thought. No harm in going and checking on the Time Lord. So he did. The door was unlocked, as always, so he waltz right in and found The Doctor staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

Words weren't exchanged, really. But the captain’s arms were soon snug around The Doctor’s towel wrapped waist, his lips were gently pressing to the side of his neck as the Time Lord chuckled and squirmed in his hold. Domestics were fine for a little while, they both had decided. Why not make the most of it?

“Jack...” The Doctor murmured, leaning back into the man’s grasp. The captain’s warm breath tickled his skin as he earned a hum of acknowledgement. “Are my freckles nice...?” He questioned, watching the reflection in the mirror as the captain looked up from nuzzling and kissing his already marked neck. 

“Of course they are...they’re actually cute, you know. I knew a culture once who couldn't call themselves beautiful until they had tons of freckles...Spotted Ivory, the leaders were called. Gods among men.” Jack murmured, kissing at the Time Lord’s jawline after he spoke. 

“Oh, that sounds silly...they’re just brown dots...” The Doctor protested, rolling his eyes as the captain shook his head.

“No no, they’re a lot more than that...back when I was a kid on the Boeshane Peninsula, my mam used to tell me stories...once she told me that freckles were the tracks of faeries...’faeries love nothing more than to dance on the skin of the beautiful, to leave their marks and a trace of magic across perfect skin’, she’d say.” Jack smiled, swaying his hips with the other man as The Doctor simply chuckled. 

“That’s a nice story...I don’t see it though.” Jack rolled his eyes, his lips pressing against the freckly shoulder of his time husband.

“Come on back to bed, I’ll show you just how beautiful they really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot of many :)


End file.
